Christmas Number Fun
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: With Christmas coming up, Luna is looking to come up with another Christmas song, but this time, she needs some help. Will things go smoothly, or will they go how they always do in the Loud House- with a whole lot of chaos?


In one particular house, known as the Loud house for the family's name and nature, everyone was doing their own usual brand of chaos- everyone, that is, except for one. In one of the bedrooms, one Luna Loud- the third oldest, and the rocker of the family- was sat at her desk, pen in hand against a pad of paper.

"Maybe… Ugh, that's no good!" She complained, tearing off the page and balling it up, then tossing it to the overflowing trash. Sighing, Luna let her head fall to the desk. "What is wrong with me?" She stayed there for a few seconds, before sitting back up. "Come on, Luna, music is your life. You can do this." With that, she put pen back to paper, slowly beginning to write down what came to mind. A smile began to form as she began to make progress. For a while, she was lost in her words, oblivious to the noise outside or the opening doorway. Just as she reached the chorus, however, her smile faded to a frown, then turned to a scowl. "Dang it!"

She scrunched it up and threw it over her shoulder, not caring that the bin wasn't in that direction or that it bounced off the head of an unsuspecting Luan, who looked up and caught it before looking back at her roommate. "Wow, Luna! I know you think I have a 'ball' while juggling, but I think I need more than one!" She quipped.

"There's more in the bin if you want some," Luna replied, trying again to write some lyrics.

Luan looked over at the bin and blinked at the sheer number of balls of paper that were overflowing the bin, some scattered on the floor, some still on her desk. "Wow! And I thought Lynn's room had a lot of balls in it!" She looked back at her sister, who once again ignored the pun. "Seriously, I've never known you to have this much trouble writing a song! What's up?"

With a sigh, Luna swivelled round in her chair and faced her younger sister. "Well, there's a competition to write a Christmas song, where the winner will perform their song for a charity single, and create a music video!"

"Wow! I can see why this is important to you!"

"Yeah… the only problem is the deadline's two days from now, and I've got nothing!"

Luan sat down on her bed. "Well, couldn't you use the song you made last year for Mr Grouse?"

"Nah. I want to come up with something new… though, at this rate, I doubt I can even do that."

Luan's expression softened. "Don't say that, Luna!" She got up and walked to the desk. "Can I see what you've got so far?"

"Sure." She handed the comedienne the pad. "I've got a backing track sorted. Mind if I put it on?"

"Sure, go ahead!" While Luna started the music, Luan began reading through some of her older sister's ideas. Her face contorted mildly as she read, letting out occasional "mmm's" and "ah's", until she said, "okay, I think I see the issue."

"Well, what is it?"

"First of all, I think the backing track would work great," this made Luna smile, "but the problem with your lyrics is they aren't light enough. Maybe it would probably help if you did something a bit more… comedic?"

Luna's expression immediately deadpanned. "Really? You think I should be some preppy clown in my song?"

Luan rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed by the suggestion. "Not like that. What I mean is, Christmas is a time of fun and laughter and cheer, so your song should reflect that. Some of the greatest Christmas songs are like that- like that Pow! song, or the song about the trucker, or-" Her eyes lit up. "Ooh! I know just the song to convince you!"

She lightly pushed Luna's chair away from the desk and opened up a web browser. Luna, curious, watched as she opened up a video site and searched for a song that Luna recognised. "Seriously? That's not that comedic!"

"Maybe you should listen to the lyrics more carefully, young grasshopper."

"Grasshop- What are you talking about?"

"Just watch." Luan selected a lyric video, and pressed play. The two sisters watched and listened to the song, with the rocker occasionally chuckling as she read the lyrics about the Irish husband and wife. "You see? Just a bit of comedy to lighten the tone and make it feel Christmassy!"

"You've got a point, Lulu!" Luna admitted. As she said this, a lightbulb went off in her head. "That's it! Why don't we write it together?"

Luan blinked. "Me? Write a song? Oh, I don't know."

Luna put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, dude! No one is better at comedy than you, you're perfect! Plus, it'd be kinda cool to write a song with my favourite sis."

Luan gave a goofy smile. "Aww, Luna… you really mean that?"

"You betcha. So, whaddya say? Luan, with your jokes and cheer, wanna help me write a song this year?"

Luan gave out a giggle. "Luna, you're gonna make more than just my nose glow red! But yeah, I think it'll be… rocking."

"Sure will, sis! With my music knowledge and your comedy, what could go wrong?"

* * *

Not much later that day, Lincoln was sat on the couch playing video games. "Come on, get him! Get him! Get him!" He shouted at the screen, watching as the enemy's health bar went down with every hit he landed, until eventually it emptied and it fell to the ground. "Oh, yeah! Who's the man! Alright, now we just need to-"

"I'M NOT PUTTING THAT TRASH IN MY BLOODY SONG!" He could hear Luna call angrily from upstairs, using her 'British accent'.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS OUR SONG, LUNA!" Luan could be heard shouting back. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?! I THINK THE LYRICS ARE FINE, IT'S YOUR INSTRUMENTAL THAT NEEDS 'TUNING'!" This was followed by a forced version of her laugh. "GET IT?!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOUR LYRICS HAVE SO MANY JOKES, A CLOWN COULDN'T TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY!"

"THAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A CLOWN!"

"WHATEVER! I CAN DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!"

"IT WAS YOU WHO ASKED ME TO HELP YOU! BUT, FINE! I'LL WRITE MY OWN SONG, AND IT'LL BE TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS!"

"HA! GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!"

"AND NEITHER WAS I!"

And with a door slamming shut, the yelling ceased. Lincoln blinked a couple of times, before he saw Luan storming down the stairs, laptop under her arm. "You okay, Luan?" He asked.

"Huh?" She looked over at the white-haired boy on the couch. "Oh, hey, Lincoln. Guess you heard all that, huh?" He nodded, causing her to smirk. "At least you're honest about it. Listen, if mom asks, I'm at a friend's house. You remember my friend Giggles?"

Lincoln shuddered at the thought of that night. "Yeah."

"Cheers, Link."

With that, she left the house, leaving Lincoln to talk with the viewer. "I know that the last time I tried to help settle an argument between my sisters, they told me they worked things out when I left them alone," he explained. "Still, I can't help but feel that this isn't going to just go away."

Back upstairs, Luna was furiously scribbling away, trying to get lyrics down that would work for her song. "What the heck does Luan know… she's never written a song in her life! She doesn't know what it takes to… what it takes to…" With yet another frustrated groan, she scrunched up the paper and tossed it away. "Dang it, now she's in my head! I need a drink, I can't write like this." Getting up from her chair, she walked out of the room, occasionally stepping on her previous attempts, and made her way downstairs. Passing through the dining room into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, but almost dropped it after shutting the fridge door when she saw her eight-year-old sister Lucy, causing her to shriek. After juggling the can for a few seconds, she caught it and slowed her breathing. "Don't do that, bruh! Nearly sent me up the stairway to heaven!"

"My bad," Lucy replied.

"It's fine."

"So, is Sister Fight Protocol in play?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "I heard you and Luan arguing before."

"Oh, yeah. Nah, Luan's left," she crossed her arms. "Good riddance. Maybe now I might be able to get some decent lyrics down."

"Have fun with that."

As the goth girl started to walk away, Luna got an idea. "Hey, Luce!" She called, prompting the third-grader to turn around. "You think you could give me a hand?"

Though her bangs hid it, she raised an eyebrow. "How could I help you?"

"Well, you're the one who writes poetry, and that's similar to writing a song, it's just putting poetry to music."

Lucy thought for a second, then shrugged. "Sure. I'm free."

"Sweet! Thanks, Luce Change. Now, let's get writing."

Luna led the way, both the rocker and the goth passing Lincoln as they left the kitchen. Once they were gone, he groaned, before facing the viewer. "Great. Now Luna's recruited Lucy to her side. I just hope it doesn't reach stampeding T-Rex again." Looking on the table, he saw an unopened soda. Walking over to it, he grabbed it, seeing it was still cold, and shrugged. "Waste not, want not." When he opened the soda, however, it shot right into his face, his hair and nose dripping and sticky just a few moments later as he stood with an unamused expression. "Dang it."

* * *

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr called out, placing the tray of goulash on the dining table, prompting a stampede of feet to rush down the staircase. As the Loud kids took their seats, Lynn looked around the table. "Where's Luan?"

"Oh, uh, she went to see a friend of hers," Lincoln explained. "I think she said she'd be back in time for dinner."

Just after he said this, they all heard the front door open and shut. "I'm back!" Luan called as she walked into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late, dad," she sat down opposite Luna while refusing to look at her, "I had to finish what I was working on with Giggles."

While the rocker glared at the comedienne, their father seemed interested. "Oh? What were you working on?"

"Well, we were creating a Christmas song for a charity contest."

"Wait," Leni spoke up, her face scrunched up. "I thought you were doing that with Luna?"

The rest of her siblings groaned at the lapse in thinking from the fashionista. "Well, we were originally," Luna answered, then saw Luan glare back at her, "but we had a… creative difference in interests, so we split to write separate singles." She put a hand on the shoulder of the goth sat next to her. "Luce Change here helped me with the lyrics, and I think we've got a real tune here."

"It was a nice change from my usual poetic stylings," Lucy commented with a small smile.

"Well, I hope your song does well," Luan said, though her vocal tone and fake smile made it obvious that she didn't mean it that well.

Luna matched her smile. "You too, _sis._ You too."

The rest of dinner was ate in uncomfortable silence, with Luan and Luna either looking down at their food or glaring at the other. Throughout, Lincoln watched on, noting how thick the tension was between them and growing more worried that the issue was going to persist. 'They haven't declared the protocol yet,' he thought while he ate, 'but if I get in the middle of this, are things just going to get worse again?'

Once dinner was over, Lynn Sr wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. "Alright, everyone," he declared, "you may leave the table."

No one hesitated, quickly leaving to do their own thing. Up on the first floor, Luna walked into her room and went over to her laptop. As she returned to working on her song, she heard the door open and turned to see Luan. "What do you want?" She harshly barked.

"This is my room too, you know," Luan fired back. "I'm here to upload my entry for the contest."

"Yeah, well, do it somewhere else. I'm busy."

Luan scoffed. "First of all, it's my room two. Second, don't get mad at e just because yours isn't ready."

"Excuse me, but I would like my song to be absolutely perfect before I enter it! Unlike you, I take music seriously- it's not just some joke where any old rubbish will do."

The fourteen-year-old's scowl grew. "Just because I'm a comedian doesn't make everything a joke! You're not the only person who can make a song, you know!"

"It's about more than just 'making' a track! And you really think you can do better than me?"

"Yeah! Maybe I can!"

"Well, prove it!"

"Fine! Let's get someone to listen and decide whose is better!"

"Alright, let's do that!"

They stood there silently for a few moments, before Luan spoke again. "Well, who do we get to decide?"

Luna put a hand to her chin as she thought about it. "Can't be mom or dad, Lisa won't care, Lucy helped me, and Leni can never make a decision. Maybe…"

Lincoln was sat on his desk chair, trying to do his homework, when he heard his door open, causing him to groan. "Don't you guys ever-" He turned and saw Luna and Luan with oddly disturbing grins on their faces. "Uh, hey, guys. Did, uh, did you two make up?"

"Not yet, little brother," Luan answered. "We've decided we need someone to decide whose song is better."

Lincoln could tell immediately what they meant, and quickly shook his head. "No way, nuh uh, nope."

"C'mon, little bro!" Luna begged. "Besides me, you've got the best taste in music out of everyone in the house!"

"No, not after last time! I don't want to be threatened with a baseball bat again!"

"Look, Lincoln, we need someone to decide, and we promise to end our dispute and go with what you say."

"Please, Link?"

He was going to argue further, but he saw his sisters use the one thing he was weak against- puppy eyes. As much as he tried to fight it, he eventually had to concede. "Okay, fine, but you two better make up after this!"

"Sure thing, bro! Now, come on!" They practically lifted him out of the seat as they led him to their room, sitting him down in the swivel chair by Luna's desk. "Alright, bro, you can listen to mine first."

Before Luan could protest, Luna had already grabbed her headphones on her brother's head, leaving the comedienne to pout, cross her arms and sit on her bed. Luna pressed play and simply watched as her brother listened to the song. After a while, she saw him smile and begin to bop his head up and down to the beat. She smirked at Luan, who mockingly smirked back. Once the song was over, Lincoln put the headphones down. "Alright, pretty good, Luna," he told his sister. "So, now I'm listening to Luan's, right?"

"Sure are, Link!" She replied, pulling a flash drive out of her pocket. "It's all on here!"

"Luna, are you okay with us using your laptop again?" The rocker shrugged. "Alright, go ahead, Luan."

"Gladly." She put the flash drive in the USB port while Lincoln reapplied the headphones, and once it was ready, she started the song. As he listened to it, Lincoln occasionally chuckled at the lyrics, causing him to have a small smile throughout, just like in Luna's. This prompted Luan to do what Luna did before, smirking at her sister who mockingly smirked back. When Lincoln was done, he turned around in the chair. "So, Lincoln, whose did you think was better?"

"Well… I liked them both. I felt that Luna's was a bit more upbeat, but Luan's felt a bit more festive." He then frowned. "Yet… I felt like they were both missing something, and… I don't know if you're going to want to hear this, but… I think they're each missing what the other song had."

"Seriously, dude?" Luna moaned, exasperated. "We tried doing it together earlier, and that bombed!"

"Yeah, that's why we're here in the first place!" Luan added. "How could the two of us make a song together?"

"Maybe you just… need to compromise more?" They didn't answer him, just glancing at each other. "Look, I need to finish my homework." He headed towards the door, then glanced back at them and said, "sorry," before walking away.

"Is he right?" Luan asked.

"Maybe," Luna admitted. "I mean, maybe I was a bit too quick to judge."

Luan rubbed the back of her arm. "Perhaps I did try too much with the comedy." She looked back at Luna. "I'm sorry, sis."

Luna smiled. "Me too, bruh."

They shared a quick hug, warm smiles on their faces, before Luan realised something. "Still, what could we possibly write a song about that combines your music with my comedy?"

* * *

Come Christmas Day, everyone was sat on and around the couch, watching a music charts show on TV while drinking cocoa. "And at number twelve," the 'hip, trendy' TV personality spoke, "a surprising new entry to the charts, we have a charity song from a town called Royal Woods."

"This is it!" Luna and Luan said at the same time.

"They've raised money for their local emergency services, and a lot of smiles along the way. It's Luna and Luan Loud, singing 'Festive Harmony'!"

The camera began playing a music video, which showed Luna and Luan trying to decorate a Christmas Tree together. "Dude, you're laying it on too thick!" Luna complained on-screen. "You need to spread it out a bit."

"What are you talking about?" On-screen Luan argued. "Your side looks so bare!"

"Well, we can't split the tree in half!"

As the sound of bells and keyboard began to play. "What do you suggest?"

Luna pulled a guitar out from under the tree, putting the strap round her neck. "Well, something like this."

She began to play the guitar, a festive tune beginning that made the real Louds start clapping along.

" _Well, you and I never quite see eye to eye_

 _You wanna go bold, when I prefer subtle style_

 _But I don't wanna fight, no I don't wanna fight_

 _So, let's try and make it right_

 _Since it's Christmas, let's try and see eye to eye_

 _And I know we'll have to compromise to get what we want_

 _And I know it'll take some time to make a tree that we can flaunt_

 _But as long as we_

 _Show some love and sympathy_

 _Then I know we can achieve it, you and me_

 _With some festive harmony"_

On-screen Luan smiled. "I think I see what you mean. Something like this?"

" _Yeah, I like to go big when I decorate_

 _While you go subtle, I cannot underrate_

 _But I don't wanna fight, no I don't wanna fight_

 _So, let's try and make it right_

 _And make it look a way we both appreciate"_

The two sisters then stood back to back to perform the chorus.

" _And I know we'll have to compromise to get what we want_

 _And I know it'll take some time to make a tree that we can flaunt_

 _But as long as we_

 _Show some love and sympathy_

 _Then I know we can achieve it, you and me_

 _With some festive harmony"_

While Luna played a guitar solo, the camera panned to a shot of the two girls standing before the tree, now decorated not too sparsely and not too fully, but just right. They turned to each other with wide grins, then held their arms out wide for a hug, just as the camera panned with a snow effect to show the two girls singing again.

" _And I know we'll have to compromise to get what we want_

 _And I know it'll take some time to make a tree that we can flaunt_

 _But as long as we_

 _Show some love and sympathy_

 _Then I know we can achieve it, you and me"_

"Take It home, Luan!" On-screen Luan told her sister while real Luna mouthed it.

" _With some festive harmony"_

With one final guitar riff, the song ended. While the TV guy began to introduce the next song, the rest of the Louds applauded. Luna turned to Luan. "You've got a killer voice, sis!" She complimented.

"I learn from the best," Luan replies, then held her mug up. "Merry Christmas, Luna."

"Merry Christmas, Luan," she said, before clinking her mug with Luan's.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
